Tight Spaces
by Girlygirl
Summary: What happenes when you're stuck in a 'tight space' with the person you love? One Shot


Tight Spaces  
  
By: Ginny/Draco_Lover_Forever  
  
"Pass me the quill." Hermione said softly to Ron, as they sat in potions with the rest of the Gryffindors and the Slytherins, but the red haired boy didn't hear her. He was lost in thought and if she hadn't bothered him he'd still be there.  
  
"Ron." She hissed, not wanting him to get into trouble but wanting her quill that lay at his arm.  
  
"What?" He asked, finally acknowledging her.  
  
"The quill." She repeated.  
  
"Oh, here, sorry." He told her passing her the quill. Slipping it into her much smaller hand, their eyes meet for a second when their hands touched.  
  
"Thanks." She said her voice just above a whisper.  
  
"Class dismissed." Rang out, by Snape, before Ron could say anymore the seventh year potions class started packing their things.  
  
Walking out of the room, Hermione, as usual, had more books then she could carry and, as if out of habit, she placed some of her books in Ron's hand. After a few minutes she had cleared her own hands of books and thing before looking up at where she had put her other books. Looking beside her she noticed she had thrown them in Ron's hands and that they had start walking towards the great hall. She blushed a little at the fact that he didn't get mad at her and started to take them back.  
  
"Leave them." He ordered her.  
  
"What?" she asked a bit confused?  
  
"You're holding enough already, I'll hold these." He told her, smiling at her.  
  
"Thanks." She told him, looking at the ground as they continued to walk to the great hall.  
  
Entering the great hall they spotted Draco sitting with Ginny and Harry at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"And they were just sitting there staring at each other." Harry finished, retelling Ginny the story of Ron and Hermione in potions that day.  
  
"Well, they like each other we just need to get them to admit it." She said.  
  
"No, Gin last time I did something with you, we were in detention with Snape for a whole week." Harry said, backing himself out of her plain.  
  
"I'll help." Draco told her, smiling when her eye lit up.  
  
She looked up then and spotted her older brother and Hermione headed there way.  
  
"Look," she told her nodding her head toward the door.  
  
"I KNOW that my brother doesn't have that many books. He's holding Herm's for her." Ginny told Draco and Harry quietly as their two friends joined them.  
  
"Hey." Hermione said, greeting her friends as she sat down.  
  
"Hey." Ginny greeted her and speaking for the two guys too.  
  
"Here 'Mione." Ron said, passing her, her books and setting down beside her.  
  
"Thanks" She told him but never met his gaze.  
  
"Ya." He said his eyes lingering on her for a moment before starting to eat.  
  
Later that day, Hermione was on her way to the library when someone came flying down the hall right into her.  
  
"Sorry." The male voice answered and she didn't need to see the person to know it was him. Helping her up, her attacker stood in front of her as she turned her eyes up to meet him.  
  
"Forget about it, Ron." Hermione told him, taking in, maybe for the first time since the beginning of the seventh year, how he had grown through out the summer.  
  
His lanky frame, now stood at 6'1 and wasn't so lanky anymore but more muscular. His  
  
shoulders now big and his chest muscular and toned. He had grown into his face feathers and his feet weren't considered big anymore but normal.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" he asked her, noticing the way she was looking at him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She told him, liking what she saw.  
  
"Where are you going in such a hurry?" she asked him.  
  
"Looking for you." He told her. Her head shot up.  
  
"Why?" she asked him.  
  
"Cause…" his sentence was left hanging cause at that moment a loud BANG came from the room behind them. Rushing into the room, they were both shocked to find it empty and dark. Going to the door they were surprised to find it locked, trapping them inside.  
  
"What are we going to do?" She asked him, her brain already looking for way out of this.  
  
"We wait for someone to come get us." Ron answered her, thinking Harry or Ginny would start getting worried.  
  
"Ron, today is Friday and the start of Christmas break, we don't need to be anywhere for two weeks or maybe until Monday, that's in two day, no ones going to come till then." Hermione informed her roommate for the next 48 hours at least.  
  
"Harry or Ginny will come looking for us." Ron told her, being way to calm for her liking.  
  
Just then a small light flicked on and down fell a small piece of parchment, landing right in Hermione's hand.  
  
Opening it she began reading it.  
  
Hermione and Ron:  
  
We did this, please don't kill us. You two need to figer out some things that everyone knows is going on between you guys. You're not coming out any sooner then Monday unless you can solve the problem. We did this because we love you two. Have fun and don't worry about anything, food will be pervaded.  
  
Ginny and Draco (Harry didn't wanna be a part of this)  
  
"Those two are dead" Ron vowed.  
  
"Just as soon as we get out of here." Hermione added.  
  
"How do you think they're doing?" Ginny asked, as her and Draco sat in the common room, late that night. It was Christmas break and since not any kids stayed that year Professor McGonagall had allowed Draco to spend sometime in the Gryffindor house. Ginny was worried maybe they had made the wrong decisions locking them up together.  
  
"There're fine. If I know Ron and Hermione, there're blaming each other for it as we speak." Draco reassured the petit red head by his side.  
  
"Look what you did." Hermione yelled at Ron, for nothing more then the fact that she needed to blame someone and the two people she wanted to blame weren't locked in that room with her.  
  
"Me, how did I do it? If any you did it. They finally got fed up with you and you're 'I'm so much smarter then you' acted and locked you away. I'm just along for the ride." Ron shot back, regretting ever word the second it left his mouth.  
  
"Hermione.." he started as he advanced, but she back away her eyes showing the hurt he had just caused. Backing herself into the furthest corner of the room she wrapped her arms around herself and along with refusing to look at him and answer to his calling; she refused to cry. She didn't win.  
  
Two hours later Draco and Ginny sat sleeping up against each other in the common room; while there two friends sat wide awake in their prison.  
  
Hermione sat in the same corner, as Ron sat with his back up against the wall starring at her. She, still, refused to look at him and it broke his heart to see her softly crying at his words.  
  
"Hermione?" He called out for the hundredth time that hour alone, hoping she would answer. She didn't. Sighing he continued.  
  
"I'm…" He stopped what he was going to say and decided on something else.  
  
"I'm going to sleep, good night." With that he lay down on the only thing that resembled a bed and feel asleep, his head nestled into the pillow.  
  
As soon as she was sure he was asleep she quietly got up from her spot and grabbed her bag, the only thing she had with her seeing as it was what she was carrying when they had run in there, and pulled out a sweater. Pulling it on she used her beg as a pillow and lay down on the hard ground, trying to get some sleep.  
  
Three hours later, Ginny and Draco started to wake up. Noticing the position they were in the quickly got up, looking everywhere but at each other and muttering sorry to one another.  
  
"Well I'd better get back to my common room; if McGonagall sees me here I'm dead." Draco told her.  
  
"How about you?" He asked her.  
  
"I still don't know about leaving them there." Ginny admitted.  
  
"There fine, but if it makes you feel better we can go get them." He told her, placing his hand on either side of her.  
  
"No, you right. I'm going to go up. Night Draco, see you in the morning." She said before turning to the stairs.  
  
"Night Gin." He said as he watched her disappear into the girl's room, before leaving.  
  
At the same time Ron woke from his sleep and his first thoughts were on Hermione. Noticing that she wasn't in her corner he got worried and jumped out of bed, scanning the room for her. Finally spotting her, laying on the ground, he allowed his breathing to slow down before going over to her. Bending down he brushed a strand of hair from her face and noticed that she was shaking. She was freezing. Not wanting to wake her, or have her ignore him he simple picked her up and placed her in the bed, sliding in next to her and wrapping his arms around her in an attempted to warm her up. Within minutes he too was asleep, a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
The sun shown through the many windows in the room where the two friends were locked up, causing Hermione to stir. Shifting her body she tried to stretch but stopped when she noticed the arm draped across her stomach. Moving her head slowly she realized she was sleeping with Ron. Thanking god that he was still asleep she let out a quiet breath and then started to untangle herself from his embrace; she hadn't forgotten about what he had said. Gently she picked up his arm and placed it by his side before sitting up. Beginning to stand, still on the bed, she gave out a small scream when strong hands encircled her waist and pulled her back down.  
  
"Going somewhere, Miss Granger?" Ron asked her through sleepy eyes, as they lay there, their faces inches away.  
  
"I'm getting up." She told him; using everything she had in her not to touch his face.  
  
"Why, we have nothing to do?' He asked her, pulling her closer to him, resisting the urge to kiss her.  
  
"Because, I don't like you." She told him, knowing that he remembered the night before when his eyes darkened.  
  
"I said I was sorry." He told her, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.  
  
"Whatever." She said, not being able to say anymore as all her attention was focused on the spot where their skin touched. Closing her eyes she savored the feeling of them touching, knowing that everything would go back to normal; them bugging each other, the second the door was opened. He watched her as he played with her hair and her face and touched her. She was beautiful and he had been blind to not see it before. How could he have let her pass him by but still be with him? He wasn't going to let it stay that way, he was going to make her love him if it was the last thing he did.  
  
"You're beautiful, you know that." He told her, watching as her eye snapped open and searched his eyes for the truth.  
  
"I mean that." He assured her, but still her eyes searched.  
  
"We should get up." She told his, pushing out of his hold and walking over him to the floor.  
  
"Why?" He asked again.  
  
"Because, we need to find a way out of here." She told him, it was only Saturday and she didn't think she could last two more nights sleeping in his arms with out breaking down and turning into Lavender or Parvati.  
  
"Fine." He told her getting up and stretching, his shirt raising a little as he did and she found she couldn't take her eyes off of that spot.  
  
"See something you like?" He asked her, his eyes daring her to answer truthfully.  
  
"Not much." She answered him, turning and looking away.  
  
"Ouch, that hurts." He told her, the humor in his voice clear.  
  
"Get over yourself and help me find a way out." She told him, glad they had gotten over the uncomfortable feeling. He was glad too. Glade that she didn't hate him, as much, anymore and before she knew what was happening he wrapped his arms around her waist, from behind, and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked as she tried to look at him but their position made it difficult.  
  
"Hugging you." He answered her. She pulled away from him and turned to look at him.  
  
"What?" He asked her.  
  
"Nothing." She told him, not understanding him at that moment.  
  
"You have stunning eyes." He told her, knowing that if he was ever given the chance he would stare at her forever.  
  
"Thank you." She told him, blushing, and dropping her head to look at the floor.  
  
"Look at me." He ordered her softly as he brought her face up again and tried to met her eyes. She didn't meet his, looking anywhere but into his magnificent blue eyes.  
  
"Hermione, look at me." He repeated and she listened this time, meeting his gaze.  
  
Then his lips came crashing down on hers in a wonderful kiss that was passionate and loving, hungry yet sweet, hard but gentle at the same time but above all else it was everything to them at that moment; it was real. Finally it ended and they pulled away and, as if the room knew they had finally, in their own way, admitted their feelings, unlocked the door. Looking at each other once more they grabbed their things and headed back to the common room, not saying anything.  
  
Ginny had just made way down the stairs when she spotted Draco and Harry sitting in one of the chairs by the fire. Smiling she made her way over to them.  
  
"Hey." She said simply.  
  
"Hey." They both said back, smiling.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" She asked them, noticing the small book in Draco's hands.  
  
"Talking about Quidditch, why?" Draco asked her.  
  
"No reason." She answered, sitting in the chair next to him where they stayed for five minutes until he broke the silence.  
  
"Are you doing anything today?" He asked her, waiting for her answer.  
  
"Cause if you're not I…." He was cut off.  
  
"…Suggest you two start running." Came the pissed off voice of Ron.  
  
The two turned and jumped out of their sets when they saw their two friends standing there, not looking to friendly while Harry sat in the chair laughing.  
  
"Guys….hi." Ginny said weakly.  
  
"Hi, you two are dead." Hermione yelled before lunging at them, only to be stopped by Ron.  
  
"Don't Hermione, let me." And with that he took off after his sister. Hermione wasted no time taking off after Draco and in no time the two had their friends running for their lives.  
  
Dashing into an opened room, Ginny grabbed Draco in as he went running by.  
  
"Thanks." He said breathlessly, his body pressed up against her.  
  
"Shh." She said holding her finger to his lips. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind them and they turn to hear a lock click. Starring at each other in disbelieve they couldn't even say anything when a small light flicked on and down fell a small piece of parchment, landing right in Ginny's hand. 


End file.
